


i can see your smile on my lips

by faexsolis



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Timeline Juxtaposition, chaennie are grandparents, flustered chaeyoung uwu, i promise the only drug im on is kpop, jisoo is kinda uppity but she's just lookin out for the bby, lisa just rlly likes dragons ok dont touch her, lisoo are grandkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faexsolis/pseuds/faexsolis
Summary: Chaeyoung is a Fab Storyteller, Jennie is V. Amused With Lisa's Antics, Lisa has an unhealthy obsession with dragons (and is extremely vocal with her obsession), and Jisoo is exceptionally mature for a nine-year-old.In other words, their family is hella chaotic, but in the best way possible.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	i can see your smile on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo bitches I'm back but sorry for only writing a 2K drabble, school is a thing :(((
> 
> This was lowkey inspired by an ad I saw on TV like eight years ago and my somewhat recent discovery that Puff the Magic Dragon indeed references weed (childhood = ruined) 
> 
> I kinda took the liberty of switching up the ages a bit so please don’t destroy me in the comments thanks
> 
> Please remember that this is a work of fiction, and it is not intended to sexualize Chaeyoung, Jennie, or Blackpink in any way 
> 
> Thank you so much, and please enjoy the story!

Chaeyoung’s morning wasn’t going well, to say the least. She’d successfully managed to sleep half an hour past her alarm, burn _both_ her dominant hand and her tongue on a too-hot cup of “coffee” - quotations because it was really more water than actual flavor - and catch the one taxi in all of Seoul that _actually_ abided by the traffic laws.

She could pretty safely say that she’d get a nice berating from the vice principal - a man currently going through his midlife crisis, and intent on letting the rest of the known universe know - or at the very least, get stuck with the most entitled parents.

(Chaeyoung worked for an elementary school as a guidance counselor, and while it wasn’t her ideal occupation - so much for being the next Freud - it paid the bills, so she dutifully pinched her nose and swallowed her distaste.)

Chaeyoung sighed heavily as she stared out the grimy taxi window at the rows of backed-up cars, accepting her impending doom. It wasn’t like she could do much at this point.

“Are you in a hurry, miss?” the driver - a man who seemed like he belonged in a geriatric ward, much less a _taxi_ \- questioned.

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung opted for the one-word phrase of affirmation, not wanting to converse with the elderly man. Said elderly man, however, seemed to have other plans.

“So you work as a teacher?”

“Sure.” Again with the minimality - Chaeyoung would really rather _not_ talk to this overly interested grandpa.

“Ah,” the retiree acknowledged, and the car fell into silence once again.

Thankfully, the imposing doors of the prison-like - she wasn’t even _joking_ ; the school was genuinely like a penitentiary - school loomed before her soon enough, and Chaeyoung briskly proceeded forward, dread forming a pit in her stomach.

As expected, Chaeyoung received a befitting chastisement for her punctuality - or lack thereof - from the assistant principal, who gave her the Look™ so many times that she was sure that the man’s eyes would be permanently fixated in the disapproving glare.

Chaeyoung sighed as she unlocked the door to her office. It was going to be an interesting day.

⭑✯🍫✯⭑

_“Chae Halmeoni! That’s not very nice of you!” Nine-year-old Jisoo crosses her arms across her chest indignantly._

_Chaeyoung laughs, her eyes lighting up with mirth. “But it was true.”_

_“Shh, Jisoo-unnie,” five-year-old Lisa hushes. “I wanna hear the story. Maybe there’ll be dragons.”_

_Jisoo pats Lisa’s head patronizingly, completely ignoring the latter half of her sentence. “It’s still not nice to insult a nice old man like that.”_

_“Our Chae Halmeoni was a bit of a judgmental introvert back then, but that doesn’t detract from her kindness now,” Jennie intervenes._

_Lisa sticks her tongue out at Jisoo. “See, unnie? You’re just overreacting.”_

_Jisoo shakes her head. “Chae Halmeoni, could you just proceed with the story? I wanna hear about your interesting,_ non-dragon-filled _day.”_

_Chaeyoung smiles beatifically, blissfully unaware of Lisa’s eyes shooting daggers at Jisoo. “Oh, it was an_ interesting _day, all right…”_

⭑✯🍫✯⭑

Three meltdowns, four entitled parents, and an all-out fistfight later, Chaeyoung could safely say that she hated her job. Her watery excuse of a caffeine fix was simply not enough for all this nonsense, and she was thoroughly drained.

Which is why Chaeyoung decided that it would be a _fantastic_ idea to visit the quaint little chocolate shop a little ways away.

(She _deserved_ the treat, okay? Her day had been going terribly, and the sugar would do nothing but motivate her to endure the rest of the day. Who cared if the shop only existed to extort unsuspecting children on their way home from school?)

The walk should have been short - about five minutes tops, even accounting for weather and traffic - but it took Chaeyoung nearly twenty, due to a combination of her unwillingness to actually drag herself there, the pouring rain, and the history-making ten-car pileup at the busiest intersection in their district.

When Chaeyoung finally did get there, however, her happiness at seeing the dainty little chocolatier was overwhelming.

First of all, it had this adorable _little French bakery in the middle of Seoul_ aesthetic going on - which was _so totally_ Chaeyoung - and second, the entire shop was filled with shelves upon shelves of sugary cacao heaven.

Chaeyoung honestly could have died in that moment.

As she shamelessly ogled at the sheer volume of chocolate spanning the floor-to-ceiling shelves, fantasizing about the endless chocolate adventures she could have, a voice, sweet and bright, called out to her.

“Welcome, is this your first time at the shop?”

The first thing Chaeyoung noticed about the owner of the voice wasn’t her willowy legs, or her sleek hair, or even her adorkable gummy smile.

It was her pride pin.

Salesgirl’s (scratch that, _Cute_ Salesgirl’s) apron was decorated with a multitude of pins and patches, but her rainbow pride pin was the most obvious. 

“Oh, um, hi.”

_Real smooth, Chaeng._

“Hello to you too,” Cute Salesgirl paused, brightening her already-thousand-watt smile by tenfold. “I’m guessing that it’s your first time here, right?”

Instead of relying on her traitorous excuse of a mouth, Chaeyoung simply nodded. The less she opened _that_ two-faced backstabber, the better.

“Would you like me to show you around? While small, our shop can be a lot to take in,” Cute Salesgirl offered.

Chaeyoung managed a weak smile. “I’m good, thanks.”

Cute Salesgirl shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ll be at the counter if you need me.”

Chaeyoung nodded awkwardly in lieu of a verbal reply - at this point, she knew she couldn’t trust her vocal cords to form a coherent response - and turned back to the impressively-stocked shelves.

Chaeyoung was sure this would go one of two ways - her bungling this horribly, or getting herself a date.

Hopefully it would be the latter.

⭑✯🍫✯⭑

_“Chocolate?” Lisa shrieks. “Jen Halmeoni worked at a chocolate shop?”_

_“For nearly five years,” Jennie reminisces fondly. “Some of the best years of my life.”_

_“Me, too,” Chaeyoung beams goofily. “I got so much free chocolate.”_

_“Chocolate isn’t good for you,” Jisoo mutters._

_“Nobody cares if it’s good for you or not,” Lisa huffs in exasperation. “In my opinion, it’s good for you if it tastes good.”_

_“But that’s not-” Jisoo shakes her head. “Never mind.”_

_Lisa sticks her tongue out at Jisoo. “That’s right, unnie. I’m right, for once.”_

_“You’re n- oh, Lisa.” Jisoo heaves a sigh. “Let’s just let Chae Halmeoni continue her story, hmm? She still has to woo Jen Halmeoni.”_

_“True,” Lisa acquiesces. “Okay, Chae Halmeoni. Tell us the rest. I wanna hear about the dragons.”_

_Jisoo rolls her eyes, and Jennie giggles at Lisa’s adorable incorrigibility, but Chaeyoung simply smiles wistfully._

_“Ah, yes...”_

⭑✯🍫✯⭑

It took nearly twenty minutes of internal chiding and brainstorming possible pickup lines - okay, Chaeyoung _might_ have Googled some, sue her - before Chaeyoung mustered up the courage to go talk to Cute Salesgirl.

Chaeyoung’s brilliant plan - which involved several very cheesy chocolate-themed pickup lines from _www.bestpickuplines.com_ , an unearthly amount of pure cringe, and her sorry attempt at being suave - was immediately dashed as she actually approached the counter with a generic bar of milk chocolate in hand.

Cute Salesgirl smoothed her apron behind the counter. “Made up your mind?"

Chaeyoung's mind scrambled for something socially acceptable to say, but her panic-stricken mouth kicked in to save the day once again. "Yeah. But there’s also, uh, something else I'm trying to find?”

Cute Salesgirl beamed. “Do you need help finding it?”

Chaeyoung awkwardly grimaced. “Um, it’s a specialty chocolate. Not sure if you'll have it, since it’s not on the shelves."

Cute Salesgirl's smile turned a bit strained at this. "I assure you, we have nearly every kind of chocolate under the sun, plus some of our own creations, so I'd feel pretty safe asking for it, even if it’s not on our shelves. What are you looking for?"

Chaeyoung internally kicked herself for her apparent inability to speak as her lips moved yet again, this time to ramble. "I’ve only gotten acquainted with it recently, but I really must say that it's everything I'm looking for. Not only is it beautiful, the most beautiful I've ever seen, but it’s also sweet and lovely and- and, well, I like it. A lot."

Cute Salesgirl's gummy smile turned genuine. Oblivious, yes, but genuine all the same. "What, may I ask, is the name of this chocolate?"

Chaeyoung's eyes flicked down to Cute Salesgirl's name tag, then back up to her eyes. "It's a name I think you'd like."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's absolutely magnificent," Chaeyoung paused, a sheepish grin adorning her features. "My new favorite."

Cute Salesgirl leaned forward on the counter. "What is it?"

Chaeyoung smiled with confidence she didn’t have. "Kim Jennie."

Cute Salesgirl's - _Kim Jennie's_ \- lips twitched up, then down, as if they were conflicted, finally settling in a half-smile. "Let me see what I've got." Jennie disappeared around the back, returning with a beam and a slip of paper. "I think this is what you're looking for, right?"

Chaeyoung looked over the paper, internally pumping a fist of victory at the number that was inscribed on it, but her godforsaken mouth simply _had_ to go for it again. "Actually, it's not."

"Oh?" Jennie raised an eyebrow. "Then what would you like?"

"Oh, I don't know," Chaeyoung paused, flashing the other a cheeky grin. "Maybe a da-"

Chaeyoung was interrupted by the door jingling open as a rambunctious family of seven entered, overcrowding the quaint shop.

"I'm on shift right now, but you have my number," Jennie leaned forward, lowering her voice slightly. "Text me later, yeah?"

Chaeyoung grinned victoriously. “For sure. I’ll see you?”

“Hopefully soon.” Jennie’s lips curved up into a satisfied smile.

“I’ll get going, then,” Chaeyoung responded with a little wave, turning around with a fluttering heart and a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

As Chaeyoung made her way through the rest of the day, she couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. Turns out, she was right. The chocolate _did_ help.

But so did the slip of paper with Kim Jennie’s number on it.

⭑✯🍫✯⭑

_"Chae Halmeoni," Lisa whines, pouting. "_ That's _how you first met Jen Halmeoni? But that's so boring."_

_"Hush, Lisa," Jisoo admonishes. "Listen to her story."_

_"Fine," Lisa huffs. "But hurry it up, please. Or add dragons. Everything is interesting with dragons."_

_Chaeyoung laughs. "It's alright, the story's pretty much over anyway."_

_Jennie walks in from the kitchen, carrying a plate piled high with mandu dumplings. "But you kind of forgot the part where we get married and adopt a kid and watch as_ she _gets married and has kids of her own."_

_Lisa munches on a dumpling, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Tell me about it, Chae Halmeoni. And please say that there are dragons involved.”_

_Mirth fills Chaeyoung’s wrinkled smile. “Sweetie, there’s really no more to tell. We raised your and Jisoo’s eomma, and she eventually grew up, got married, and had you two.”_

_“Okay,” Lisa grabs another dumpling, scowling. “But are you really sure that there aren’t any dragons?”_

_Jennie laughs, reaching out to ruffle Lisa’s hair. “We’re sure, Lisa.”_

_Lisa’s scowl deepens, and she reaches for yet another dumpling with her stubby, too-short fingers._

_“But I wanna hear another story,” she whines._

_Jisoo, ever the precocious unnie, senses a meltdown and rushes to calm Lisa down. “Lisa, let’s not bother Chae and Jen Halmeoni. I’ll tell you a story.”_

_Lisa eyes Jisoo suspiciously. “Does it involve dragons?”_

_The corners of Jisoo’s lips turn up in fond exasperation. “Fine.”_

_“Great,” Lisa replies, satisfied, as she dusts her skirt off. “Go on.”_

_Jisoo flicks her eyes over at her grandmothers - who are silently cooing at the preciousness of their granddaughters - and decides it’s best not to disturb them with her somewhat subpar storytelling skills. “Let’s wash our hands first, okay? Then we’ll go to the playroom and I’ll tell you.”_

_“Can I be a dragon?”_

_Jisoo snorts, leading the younger girl to the bathroom. “Let’s wash up, first. Then we’ll see.”_

_Lisa’s face splits into a grin, and she breaks out into her favorite song. “Puff, the magic dragon lived in the sea~”_

_It’s long after Chaeyoung has ensured that she’s out of the girls’ hearing range that she turns to ask her wife, “When do you think Lisa’s going to learn that the song is about marijuana?”_

_And_ that _rightfully earns her an indignant bat on the shoulder._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism in the comments is much appreciated :)))
> 
> [tumblr](https://faexsolis.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/faexsolis)


End file.
